The Wedding Prank
by The Moofinator
Summary: Set during the wedding reception in BD. Emmett and Bella have a dance and Emmett offers her something she can't refuse. But when she they pull a prank, will things go to far, and ruin the marriage? Or is there a shot at hope? One-shot.
1. Chapter 1

**I thought this would be a cute little thing of how Bella and Emmett might start their relationship as siblings. I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight at all. However I do own a copy of all the books but I guess that doesn't really matter. **

"I love you, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen," I said for the eighth time today.

"As I love you, Isabella Marie Cullen," he replied. And once again we got lost in each other's eyes as the song we were currently dancing to end.

It was the reception of our wedding and everything was perfect. Just when I thought everything was fine, something tapped on my shoulder.

"Can I cut in?" Emmett whined. "I wanna dance with my new sister!"

"Sure, Em," I told him. "Edward why don't you go dance with Rosalie or Alice…or better yet, Renee?"

"Okay, love. I'll be back," he told me, kissing my cheek. I watched him leave and ask my mother to dance. I smiled, knowing she was thrilled.

Emmett took one of my hands and held it while he snaked his other hand around my waist. He smiled from ear to ear which made me smile even bigger. He began to rock on his two feet as I did, too.

"You look beautiful Bella," he commented. I blushed another shade of red and he chuckled.

"You do, too, Em," I said, patting his shoulder.

"So, now that you're my official sister, I have a propose for you, darling," he said in his southern accent.

"Go ahead," I granted him, listening.

"Well, in these past weeks, Jasper has been…well…boring. And I've seen the way you get these looks when there could be a potential prank or _accident_ at certain times. I think you have criteria, ma'am. So, what I'm asking you is only one simple question. Through pranks and accidents, trouble and situations, in sickness and in health, and weirdness and stupidity, would you, Isabella Cullen, like to be my prankster partner in crime?" he asked.

I giggled before answering, "I do. And through pranks and accidents, trouble and situations, in sickness and in health, and weirdness and stupidity, would you, Emmett Cullen, like to be _my_ prankster partner in crime?" I asked completing the propose.

"I do!" he said, happily. I smiled and hugged him. By that time, the song was over and Edward was asking for me back.

"One more song? Em and I are in a very good conversation," I asked Edward.

He sighed and smiled. "Okay but after this song I want you back Bella." He kissed me softly for a second then walked off to dance with Alice. I smiled and looked back at Emmett. He twirled me.

"So, partner-in-crime, what should our first mission be?" Emmett asked. "It could be here but _only_ on your permission, Bells."

"You know what? Between all of this love going on, this kind of is a pretty boring party. I mean, it's nice and fun and lovely and all, but I think something should mysteriously happen to spice things up. No one would ever suspect the bride, considering it's _my_ wedding and I would want nothing to go wrong. And everyone knows that you wouldn't ruin a day this special because underneath it all you are way more respectful than that, _right_?"

Emmett grinned wider, if possible. "You devious little sneak. This is why I can see a beautiful relationship sparking between us."

"And many, _many_ years to come," I added, smiling big, now.

Then I remembered Alice.

I looked over at her standing by the refreshments glaring. She walked over slowly as we anticipated the fury she was going to deliver. When she reached us, she quietly looked at me, then Emmett.

"I know what's going on and you are both lucky that I'm blocking my thoughts from Edward. I will allow you guys to pull this one stunt. Just make sure everything stays nice, got it?"

Emmett and I didn't even know what we were going to pull but we agreed. Both Emmett and I walked to the front of the house where no one was so we could plot it out.

"Before we do anything," I started, "we will go over a few things. We can't ruin the decorations, we have to be quick about it so no one knows I'm gone, it has to be safe…for now and we're out of earshot for vampires, right?"

"Yes," he answered, smiling. We shook on it and thought of a plan.

"Okay so what's the number again?" I asked, pulling out my phone that was in a holder that was hooked on to my panties and under my dress. Emmett chuckled. We had just thought of the perfect prank to pull and we needed to make a call.

"555-9305. Ask for Jimmy." I looked at him weird. "This isn't the first time I've used their services…"

I rolled my eyes and told Jimmy the plan. He agreed I put the phone back in the holder. I walked into the house and snuck up the stairs with Emmett so no one saw me. I came downstairs and Edward was looking for me. I told him that Emmett took me to the bathroom for a few minutes to refresh myself.

I walked to the backyard and before Emmett went back to Rosalie, he winked. I giggled.

"Care to let me in on the joke?" Edward asked.

"No, no. Just a little inside joke that you wouldn't get anyway. Let's go talk to some people," I covered up. He seemed to buy it because soon enough I was laughing and chatting with my friends.

Time passed and suddenly there was a very loud helicopter noise coming from afar. Edward looked up worried. Everyone gathered to the middle of the Cullen back yard, staring up at the helicopter that was approaching.

Then, a man yelled from the copter into a megaphone, "ISABELLA SWAN, YOU WILL ALWAYS BE MY LOVE!" Then I realized that it was Jimmy, and I smiled, looking at Emmett who was also smiling. Our prank was now in action.

Jimmy jumped from the helicopter. Soon, I saw a big parachute emerge and eventually he reached the ground. I put on my fake confused face and pretended like I had no clue of what was going on. Then Jimmy walked up to me and looked into my eyes.

"Jimmy? Is that you?" I asked in fake-astonishment. "How did you find me?" I screamed in fake delight.

"I know a guy," he replied lightly.

"Bella, who is this guy?" Edward asked.

"Everyone," I announced, "this is Jimmy! He has been one of my best friends since I was young. Now I know no one has ever heard me speak about him. Well, when I moved it was hard to talk about…"

I looked at him and hugged him. Then he spoke up.

"Bella, I've loved you since the day I met you and I want you to pick me instead of that." He gestured to Edward. I stifled a giggle.

The rest was dramatic. I put my hand over my mouth and gasped. "Oh, James!" Edward growled at the name. "I love you, but as a brother! I cannot be with you. I am asking you to leave me forever."

Jimmy sniffled and walked away silently. Edward looked horrified and I saw sadness in his eyes. He closed his eyes and everyone went about dancing happily again. Edward walked inside and sat on one of the stools in the kitchen. I sat on his lap.

"Edward are you okay? That guy was nobody."

He ignored me.

"Edward…it was a prank; a joke. I never meant for you to get hurt. Please, I'm sorry!"

"Yeah? Well maybe this wedding was a joke! Maybe I was a joke! How would I know? I saw you and Emmett get close when you guys danced. I know what's going on."

"Edward!"

"Isabella, I don't think you love me!"

"Edward if I didn't love you, I wouldn't have married you!" Then he started to laugh.

"Gotcha!" he laughed. I was furious.

"Edward that was cruel and mean and out of character of you. I don't know what to say but I am mad and I know what I'm gonna do now!" I picked up a plate of cake and smothered it on his head. He looked ashamed.

"Gotcha," I said sad and furiously at the same time. I let the tears run down my face as I ran upstairs. I cried in Alice's bed, letting the makeup run down my cheeks. Alice walked in the room and hugged me.

"He's gone…" was all she said.

I snapped back from my vision.

"Alice, hun, what did you see?" Jasper asked me worried. I looked over to see Bella and Emmett dancing.

"Alice!" Jasper yelled now, urgently.

I heard Emmett speak now to Bella. "So, partner-in-crime, what should our first mission be?" I remember that line.

"Alice what is going to happen?" Jasper shook me now.

"I'll be right back!" I yelled to him as I ran to stop Bella and Emmett from doing anything stupid. I got to Bella in time.

"BELLA! Stop, you can't do anything! Please!" I pleaded.

"Don't worry Alice, I won't let it ruin the decorations!" she said.

"No, no. It will ruin you and Edward's relationship. Listen!" I told her and Emmett everything that would happen and they agreed to pull a different prank another day. I sighed.

I heard Edward thank me and I smiled.

**WOO! I thought it was pretty cool. So please tell me what you think and review! **


	2. SEQUEL!

**Okay. Hi. **

**Enough small talk let me get to the point!**

**So I was recently thinking…that maybe there should be a sequel that isn't a oneshot. It would be about Emmett and Bella's adventures. I just don't know something though…**

**REVIEW IF YOU WOULD READ IT. I don't want to write something that no one would read. It wouldn't be a drama just pure fluff. Nothing would change the storyline and no one would leave their partner and no Volturi would be involved…unless Emmett goes too far.**

**BUT again review if you'd read the sequel. It would make my day. **


End file.
